Epreuves inconnues
by Nemo77
Summary: La vie de Draco et de Harry est loin d'être de tout repos, et les épreuves se multiplient. Traduction d'une fic de Silverdragon1610, terminée en 22 chapitres en VO, Slash HPDM.


**Epreuves inconnues.**

**Titre: **Unknown trials.

**Auteur: **SilverDragon1610.

**Traductrice: **Angel's heaven.

**Rating: **R

**Fanfiction rating: **M.

**Avertissement: **gros mots, allusions à des abus sexuels sur mineur, viol et relations homme/homme.

Cette histoire est un intermède à « Inconnu ».

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, allusion à Harry/autre personnage, Draco/autre personnage.

**Note de l'auteur: **salut tout le monde ! Juste pour indication, cette histoire est un intermède avec « Inconnu » ; elle se situe dans les 2 ans, 5 mois et 20 jours. Je pense aussi écrire une autre histoire une fois que j'aurai terminé celle-ci, sur ce qui se passe autour du mariage et après, je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour tous ceux qui ont lu « Inconnu » et continuent sur cette histoire, bienvenue à nouveau, et pour ceux qui sont nouveaux, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu « Inconnu » pour comprendre cette histoire mais si vous voulez la lire, elle est dans ma bio. Bonne lecture !

**Note de traduction: **pour ceux qui connaissent « Inconnu » traduit par BlackNemesis, j'espère que ce passage de relais ne vous décevra pas.

**Chapitre 1: Double trouble.**

Quand je dis que je veux quelque chose, la plupart du temps ça signifie que je _veux_ quelque chose et que je le veux _maintenant_. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis disposé à attendre. Ça ne signifie sûrement pas que vous soyez autorisé à me donner ladite chose quand vous le voulez. Et ça ne signifie absolument et positivement pas que quelqu'un peut m'ignorer quand je demande ladite chose.

Je vous le dis, je suis furieux ! C'était au moins la cinquième fois que je demandais aujourd'hui et c'était toujours non. Je jure que Potter est simplement mentalement incapable de comprendre que quand je dis que je _veux_ quelque chose ça signifie que je **_veux_** quelque chose. Ou c'est ça ou il le fait délibérément…Je me penche vers ce dernier, voyant qu'il a ce sourire sur le visage. L'enfoiré de tous les enfoirés !

-Potter ! Je te jure sur une tombe qui a un tant soit peu d'importance que je ne tolérerai pas d'être ignoré. Pas plus que je ne tolérerai ce sourire stupide ! » cassai-je, et si il ne saisit pas mon avertissement caché, il y aura des conséquences.

Je ne plaisante pas ; je suis vraiment _loin_ de plaisanter.

Lentement, et avec désinvolture ! Oui, je suis vexé, il se conduit de façon désinvolte ! Potter me regarde, et ce foutu crétin s'en amuse ! Et en éprouve une émotion que je n'approuve pas ! Il met vraiment ma patience à rude épreuve !

-Je ne t'ignore pas, Draco. Fais-moi confiance. Tu le saurais si je t'ignorais.

Ce qu'il est grossier ! Et il a les couilles de me dire ça en face ! Il est réellement stupide.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le lui lance –et j'en suis fier- mon meilleur regard furieux. Mais les effets que j'essayais de lui donner semblent s'être perdus durant ce court trajet de 1 mètre. Et constatant que je n'obtiens aucun mouvement, gémissement, demande à l'aide ou repli de Potter vers la sortie la plus proche, je me sens quelque peu vexé. J'avais tant travaillé ce regard furieux !

Et toujours avec son sourire amusé, j'ai le droit d'abandonner et de me jeter sur le canapé en face de lui. Bien que je n'aies pas diminué les effets de ce regard, je le ferai courir, crier, gémir et plus. Je jure sur ma vie que je le ferai !

Oh, il a soupiré ! Mon regard a fonctionné ! Peut-être un peu lentement, mais c'est là !

Mais une fois encore, ça pourrait être parce qu'il secoue simplement la tête et a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec moi. Et bien il ne peut rien faire ! Si il se contente ne serait-ce que de me toucher, je crierai et je ferai beaucoup plus. Qu'il ait peur !

-Draco, Draco, Draco.

Tiens-toi éloigné, tiens-toi éloigné, tiens-toi éloigné.

Et pourtant le crétin se rapproche, se dirigeant vers moi et s'asseyant sur le sol devant moi. Okay, alors…

Pourtant je refuse de parler, je ne fais que le fixer, m'assurant qu'il voit que je suis en colère contre lui, et je détourne la tête, refusant de le regarder et prenant un réel intérêt au tableau qui est pendu au mur. C'est un tableau intéressant, il ressemble à une tempête…déjà qu'il n'y a pas de lumière…intéressant, en effet.

Il m'a touché !

Avec ses doigts me tenant le menton, Harry me tourne lentement la tête, me faisant regarder dans ces foutus yeux vert vif et voir son amusement et merde, pourquoi me regarde-t-il toujours avec amour ? Il sait que ça m'affaiblit.

-Quoi ? » fais-je d'un ton cassant, refusant de me laisser affaiblir par ses yeux émouvants.

Oh ce que je suis fort !

Il se contente seulement de sourire et s'assied, ses lèvres rencontrant les miennes, sa main s'éloignant doucement de mon menton et passant derrière ma tête, glissant dans mes cheveux et les mettant en désordre. J'avais fait un effort en les coiffant !

Et bien que je sois sorti avec ce foutu crétin d'ex-Gryffondor durant les huit derniers mois, je jure que je ne serai jamais lassé de ses baisers. Chacun est différent ; chacun porte son propre lot d'émotions et sa saveur. Comme celui-ci, par exemple, il a le goût du café qu'il boit, et il y a encore un arrière-goût de chocolat. Et les émotions derrière ce baiser sont si douces qu'il m'apporte réellement la paix. Il y a tous les chatoiements de l'amour, de la joie et de l'affection.

Je réponds au baiser, mes propres mains allant se poser sur les épaules du brun, puis glissant lentement autour de son cou, mes doigts plongeant dans les longues mèches.

Le baiser ne va pas plus loin, et c'est trop tôt qu'il le rompt et presse son front contre le mien.

-Tu es un con pourri.

Oh, la romance entre en action.

Je m'écarte et je le fixe.

-Et bien merci ! Et toi tu es un con insensible !

Oh, mes paroles l'ont piqué au vif !

Et pourtant, il semble ne montrer aucune sorte de douleur, il n'y a aucun rougissement. Qu'est-il arrivé au piquant de mes mots ?

-Bien, je suis content que ça soit réglé », fait-il en se remettant sur pieds et me regardant tandis que je peux simplement le fixer d'une expression outragée.

Je suis loin d'être amusé.

Et en roulant des yeux, Harry s'assied près de moi, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais que tu m'aimes.

Et ce foutu con utilise mes mots contre moi ! Je savais quand j'avais admis que je l'aimais il y a quelques mois que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et en ce moment ça semble vrai.

Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu les yeux de quelqu'un s'éclairer de tant de joie dans toute ma vie, pas plus que je n'ai fait l'expérience d'une étreinte à vous broyer les os et d'un baiser à vous en fendre la lèvre…Et bien peut-être que j'ai expérimenté le baiser avant.

Mais maintenant il utilise mes paroles contre moi ! Je veux dire, c'est bien que j'utilise ses paroles contre lui, mais le sens inverse n'est pas acceptable et je ne tolérerai pas.

-T'ai-je jamais dit que je te parlais, Potter ? », demandai-je, lui lançant un regard en coin seulement pour le voir en train de sourire. »Et que trouves-tu de si amusant ? », cassai-je, m'assurant qu'il entend mon mécontentement avec les émotions qu'il contient.

Je le jure, quand je veux le mettre en colère ou quelque chose comme ça, il prend exprès le chemin inverse. Ce n'est pas juste.

-Rien. Mais tu sais, tu devras apprendre à vivre avec moi », fait-il.

Je ne crois pas, non.

-Oui, et tu vas apprendre que quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Pas plus tard, pas quant tu te sens d'humeur à me le donner, mais quand je le demande », rétorquai-je.

-Alors tu es d'accord pour vivre avec moi ? » demande-t-il en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Quel culot ! Je m'apprête à lui rétorquer quelque chose, heureusement quelque chose qui _laissera_ des traces, mais alors je m'arrête et je me repasse lentement sa phrase dans ma tête. Y a-t-il des paroles cachées dans cette phrase ? Hmm, on dirait qu'il y a en.

-De quoi parles-tu, bon sang ?

Harry recule un peu.

-J'ai dit « Est-ce que ça signifie que tu serais d'accord pour vivre avec moi ? », répète-t-il, et cette fois en ayant l'air bien plus sérieux.

Je déglutis.

-Et c'est une vraie question ? » demandai-je, me mordant l'intérieur des joues tandis que j'étudie ses traits.

Ma respiration s'étrangle presque dans ma gorge quand je le vois hocher la tête, ses yeux rivés aux miens.

Je le jure, si j'entends ce que je suis en train de d'entendre, alors…alors j'ai certainement besoin d'une aide auditive. Il ne m'a pas demandé de …Et bien… de m'installer avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est une vraie question », fait Harry en gloussant, bien que ça ressemble partiellement à un gloussement nerveux.

Alors je n'avais jamais des choses. M-mais est-ce que nous ne sommes pas en train de faire un grand bond, ici ? Je veux dire, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais il y a seulement quelques mois, et maintenant il me demande de m'installer avec moi ? Qu'y aura-t-il après ? Une demande en mariage ?

-Je…Je…Harry, est-ce…est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? » je parviens à _couiner_, oui, je sais couiner !

J'ai couiné ! Quelle humiliation !

Il me sourit.

-Peut-être que ça l'est pour toi, mais c'est quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis un moment maintenant », fait-il, me forçant à détourner le regard quand les émotions ont commencé à monter, me faisant me souvenir que Harry m'avait aimé bien longtemps avant que j'aie ne serait-ce que considéré le fait de le voir de cette façon…merde, il m'aimait quand nous étions à l'école.

-M-mais…Je…Oh Harry, je ne sais pas…Je…Je… », et je ne peux rien trouver d'autre à dire.

Ma voix a l'air de vouloir se mettre en grève et je peux réellement sentir les larmes dans mes yeux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui me pousse à être émotif avec lui. Il m'a simplement demandé de m'installer avec lui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je sais que je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je l'aime. Je ne sais pas si il est « l'Elu ». C'est un gentil garçon, il m'aime de tout son cœur et se jetterait d'une falaise pour moi…mais…je ne sais pas ce qu'il est de mon côté. Qu'est-ce que je ressens ?

Se penchant en avant, Harry dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, sa main s'avançant à nouveau. Cette fois son pouce a commencé à me caresser la joue, essuyant la première larme qui a décidé de tomber pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

Je déteste pleurer, particulièrement en public, et spécialement devant Harry !

-Tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant, Draco. Tu peux y penser. Je ne demande pas une réponse pas plus que je ne m'attends à une réponse. J'attendrai toujours », dit-il, l'air si sincère et patient qu'une autre larme roule sur ma joue.

-Je-je suis désolé ! Je-je …c'est juste que je ne sais pas ! », je parviens à bredouiller, et je me déteste pour mon manque de compréhension.

J'aurais aimé avoir une réponse, j'aurais aimé pouvoir simplement dire « oui » ou « non ». La réponse que j'ai faite n'est pas juste, elle le laisse en suspend et me fait me sentir coupable. Je suis sûr qu'il a fallu à Harry beaucoup de courage pour poser cette question et je la lui renvoie juste à la figure ! Quelle sorte de petit ami suis-je donc ?

Se penchant et séchant la larme suivante en m'embrassant, Harry me sourit doucement.

-Et si je t'apportais le sundae au chocolat que tu avais demandé ?

J'ai gloussé, bien que ça soit un gloussement étranglé, puisque ma gorge était encore un peu enflée et que j'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-J'aimerais bien », je parviens à dire, lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il se penche à nouveau en avant et m'embrasse, sur les lèvres cette fois. Et tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et en souriant, il se redresse et se dirige vers la cuisine, me laissant sur le canapé à essayer de me calmer.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Nous sommes samedi et Harry et moi nous étions juste en train de nous détendre et de faire une pause dans le travail, et maintenant c'est ça. Harry doit me détester, ou tout du moins il devrait. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter son amour. Je le blesse toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne le mérite pas, ni son amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry revient avec un sundae au chocolat en main accompagné d'une petite cuiller.

-Voilà », fait-il en me le tendant, s'asseyant près de moi en même temps.

-Merci.

J'ai quelques peu contrôlé mes émotions, et je parviens à avoir l'air moins larmoyant que l'état dans lequel il m'avait laissé. Je sais qu'il déteste me chagriner, et je sais déjà qu'il est en train de se baffer pour me l'avoir demandé. Ça me fait sentir pire encore.

-Harry, pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?

Et n'essayez pas de me demander d'où vient cette question. Je le jure, je me sens simplement incertain quelques fois.

Nos deux fronts se séparent, Harry me regarde avec surprise et ce regard qui dit » Par où vais-je commencer ? », mais ensuite il sourit et ouvre ses bras, me permettant de me rapprocher encore plus de lui et de m'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

-Et bien il y a vraiment beaucoup de raisons. J'aime ta personnalité, ton sourire, tes yeux, ton humour…Quoi d'autre ? Bien tu es incroyablement mignon et …euh, tout ce qui va avec le package Malfoy », fait-il, avec un sourire de triomphe en parvenant à classer par catégories.

J'essaie sans succès de cacher mon rougissement, mais ensuite je lui souris. Et j'embrasse doucement ses lèvres.

-Merci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OK, maintenant c'est lundi, et j'essaie toujours de trouver ma réponse à Harry. Je me suis même tourné vers Tammy pour avoir de l'aide ! Et c'est un geste désespéré selon moi en voyant que ses seuls mots furent un couinement –et pourtant ce n'était pas un mot, c'_est_ son vocabulaire quotidien- et ensuite un « Quand est-ce que tu t'installes ? Est-ce que je peux aider ? ». Donc il y a peu d'aide ici.

Alors me voilà, assis à mon bureau avec des documents devant moi, une plume dans ma main et l'autre main dans mes cheveux, prêt à sombrer dans ma frustration.

Okay, je l'ai mise en sourdine pour l'aimer bien que je ne sois pas certain de savoir à quel point je l'aime, et je sais aussi que je me sens à l'aise en sa présence. Mais est-ce suffisamment fort pour franchir le pas et m'installer avec lui ? Serai-je capable de m'installer avec lui ?

Ugh ! Je n'ai aucune idée sur quoi faire ! Je veux dire, Harry est un gentil garçon ! Je l'aime beaucoup et je sais qu'il m'aime probablement plus encore. Mais quand on en arrive à la question « Est-ce que je veux m'installer avec lui ? », je suis simplement gêné. Je veux dire, _est-ce_ que je veux m'installer avec lui ? Quel degré de sérieux je désire donner à notre relation ?

J'ai un peu parlé à Harry de mes expériences passées, je lui ai avoué quelques uns des problèmes que j'avais traversés. Mais je déteste vraiment avoir à le faire, je n'aime pas geindre à propos de choses qui devraient être oubliées, des choses dont je sais que Harry n'est pas intéressé à les entendre. Et combien même il a vraiment l'air intéressé et ouvert à mes histoires, je sais qu'il ne…Je veux dire, qui le serait ?

Mon vieux ! C'est probablement plus frustrant que de découvrir que Harry m'a aimé en premier. Si c'est ma réaction au fait qu'il veuille que je m'installe avec lui, je détesterais vraiment voir ma réaction à une demande en mariage, comme ça arrivera de toute façon.

Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une sorte d'invention qui nous dirait quels sont les bons choix ? Je crois que ça devrait être le cas ! Et alors je pourrais l'avoir et elle pourrait…

Maintenant, puis-je dire quelque chose ici? Je pense que c'est très malpoli d'interrompre quelqu'un en train de paniquer, et que qui que ce soit cette personne devrait être remise à sa place.

En fronçant les sourcils je lève les yeux de mon bureau tandis que le réseau de Cheminées se met en marche. Je vois une tête danser au cœur des flammes, des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux brun cendré dévorant les traits, sans parler du large sourire.

Je déglutis automatiquement, mes yeux s'écarquillant tandis que la plume dans ma main est devenue plus qu'un élément oublié du décor. Tout ce qui compte est ce visage qui me regarde.

-Salut Draco, ça fait un moment ! », fait la voix rauque et profonde.

Je ne parviens même pas à répondre. J'aimerais répondre, j'aimerais dire à un moment donné « Va te faire foutre ! » ou « tiens-toi éloigné de moi, bordel ! », mais tout ce que je parviens à faire c'est déglutir à nouveau sous le coup de la peur.

Le visage tique.

-Quoi ? Pas même un bonjour ? » demande-t-il, l'air blessé –voyez-vous, c'est faux.

Je retrouve finalement ma voix jusqu'à un certain point.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je-je croy…

-Tu croyais que j'étais parti pour de bon ?Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu ne devrais pas penser, Draco, qu'un joli blond tel que toi est fait pour les yeux, pas pour l'intelligence », glousse-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je ne parviens pas à répondre.

Ça faisait au moins deux ans que j'avais vu Thomas pour la dernière fois, deux ans et c'était même encore trop tôt pour le revoir. Pourquoi devait-il faire une apparition, particulièrement maintenant ? Ma vie commence seulement à prendre forme et à s'améliorer ! Une fois encore je devrais toujours me rappeler que les bonnes choses ne durent pas quand ça a un rapport avec moi et ma vie.

-Tu as toujours l'air plus beau que jamais ; tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux. Ça te va bien pourtant », dit-il d'un ton charmant.

Mais je sais ce qui se trouve sous tous ses charmants sourires. Et ce qui se trouve dessous, ce sont beaucoup de coups et de mauvais traitements. Quelque chose que j'ai dû accepter et avec laquelle j'ai dû faire pendant neuf mois, avant qu'il ne soit accusé d'abus sexuels sur un enfant pendant son travail.

Quand il avait été conduit à Azkaban pour purger sa peine, je croyais que ce serait la dernière fois où je le verrais. Je croyais pour de bon que j'étais libre…Mais le voilà, dansant dans ma cheminée avec son plus beau sourire et des mots plus ou moins gentils.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que tu veux ? «, je parviens à bégayer d'une voix faible et effrayée.

Ça a seulement l'air de le ravir.

-Ce que je veux ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas simple à comprendre ? Je suis venu voir mon petit ami. Après tout, ça fait un bout de temps depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, n'est-ce pas ?

P-petit ami ?

-Je …n-nous avons rompu ! « fais-je, le regardant avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés et choqués.

Ce constat ne semble pas lui plaire. Ses yeux s'assombrissent et se plissent, tout bonne humeur s'évanouit.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi disant ça ? »demande-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante, une voix dont je peux bien me souvenir.

Je suis prompt à secouer la tête.

-N-non…m-mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Draco. Tu m'appartiens encore, et tu m'appartiendras toujours ! » fait-il, l'air de vouloir me faire regretter si je choisis de dire le contraire.

Mais je ne peux pas être d'accord avec lui ! Je suis avec Harry ! Harry est mon petit ami !

-Non ! J-j'ai déjà un petit ami », dis-je, secouant la tête et déglutissant péniblement tandis que ses yeux se plissent encore plus.

-Oui, c'est le cas –moi ! « , dit-il.

Une fois encore je parviens à trouver le courage de secouer la tête.

-N-non…il n'y a pas de _nous_. J-j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette attitude suicidaire, mais elle vient juste d'arriver.

-Je vois », déclare l'homme aux cheveux marron, me regardant avec des yeux sombres, me faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête. » Et qui peut bien être ce « quelqu'un » ? », demande-t-il.

C'est là que je m'arrête. Dois-je vraiment lui dire que je sors avec Harry Potter ? Peut-être que ça l'obligera à me laisser tranquille, sachant qu'il n'a aucune chance contre le héros du monde sorcier.

-Et bien, j'attends. Tu ne me racontes pas à nouveau des mensonges, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Parce que tu sais combien je n'apprécie pas qu'on me mente », m'avertit-il.

-H-Harry Potter.

Et maintenant la chose est dite. C'est juste la question de savoir ce qui va se passer et si Thomas va choisir de le croire et de me laisser enfin tranquille. J'espère sérieusement que c'est la dernière solution.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc et la surprise avant qu'il ne se mette à glousser, son gloussement se transformant en éclat de rire.

Je peux seulement regarder, figé par la peur et l'espoir qu'il voie ses chances de baisser le ton et de partir. Bordel, pourquoi ont-ils pensé qu'il était suffisamment sûr de le faire sortir d'Azkaban ?

-Harry Potter ? Bien », dit-il, une main apparaissant dans les flammes vertes pour essuyer les larmes au coin de ses yeux. « Mon pauvre Draco, tes mensonges deviennent tout simplement pathétiques. Tu ne pouvais pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre, au moins ? « fait-il.

Je serais légèrement vexé et légèrement indigné qu'il ne me croie pas. Mais c'est de Thomas dont nous parlons, alors je conserve un visage neutre.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Tu peux même consulter les journaux », dis-je. »E-et je vais m'installer avec lui.

Thomas lève un sourcil, l'amusement refluant aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il me regarde d'un air sérieux, me faisant me tortiller sur ma chaise.

-Alors tu crois que tu peux t'éloigner de moi simplement parce que tu sors avec Harry Potter ? Je t'ai trouvé en premier, Malfoy. Je t'ai goûté bien avant que Potter ne regarde même dans ta direction.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser combien ce constat était faux. Harry regardait dans ma direction même bien avant que Thomas ne me rencontre.

Mais une fois encore ses paroles m'inquiètent. J'ai ce nœud écoeurant à l'estomac, ce sentiment qui vous hurle après, vous disant que vous êtes juste en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de votre vie, et que vous en paierez les conséquences. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre d'avoir tout simplement mis la sécurité et la vie de Harry en danger.

Merde.

-Laisse-nous tranquilles, Thomas », je parviens à dire –la raison qui me pousse à trouver le courage de dire une telle chose à mon ancien petit ami est au-delà de moi. « Écoute, c'est terminé entre nous ! Tu n'as plus rien d'un petit ami de toute façon !

Et tandis que ma bouche prononce les mots avant que je ne les pense, je réalise qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je suis bel et bien sur la liste noire. Et d'après ces yeux plissés qui me fixent, et cette mâchoire contractée, je sais que je suis un des premiers noms sur cette liste.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Une chose que j'ai retenue des quelques mois où je suis sorti avec Harry, c'est que son timing est impeccable. Il ne cesse jamais de me surprendre. Je pense que ça a pu contribuer au fait qu'il était toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment du temps de Poudlard. Il devrait avoir un diplôme pour son talent concernant le respect des horaires.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et je suis surpris de découvrir (bien que je n'aurais pas dû l'être) des yeux vert foncé plissés jusqu'à devenir des fentes dangereuses et meurtrières, une main sur la poignée de la porte, les articulations aussi blanches que mon teint, son autre main cramponnant fermement sa baguette, une démonstration très prometteuse de ce qui se serait passé si Thomas avait été là personnellement au lieu d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminées, bien que si c'était le cas je ne pense pas que je serais plus heureux que lui.

Mais en regardant Harry, je me rappelle une fois de plus qu'il est toujours plus sûr de rester du bon côté du Gryffondor. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire les frais de ce regard à faire geler une âme. Heureusement pour moi, pourtant, le regard me passe par-dessus les épaules et est dirigé dans les flammes sur le visage choqué de Thomas.

-Draco, est-ce que cet homme t'ennuie ? » demande Harry, et honnêtement je ne crois pas que sa mâchoire puisse être plus contractée.

L'homme est simplement en train de me supplier de dire « Non, Harry, je veux juste que tu le tues ». Et tout autant que c'est une pensée suppliante, je ne veux pas qu'il soit envoyé en prison à cause de Thomas.

Mais comment suis-je supposé répondre de façon à éviter que Harry n'explose ?

-Je…

Et Thomas décide de risquer sa vie en ricanant –son arrêt de mort.

-Alors comme ça, le petit Draco ici présent s'est arrangé pour faire les titres, hein ?

Oh, que c'est bas.

Ce constat ne faire in pour arranger l'humeur de Harry, et voyant ses yeux s'assombrir encore plus je suis forcé d'admettre que bien que la colère ne soit pas dirigée contre moi, je me sens toujours effrayé, et je me sens contraint de commencer à m'excuser à propos de tout et de rien, je suis même près de lui avouer que c'est moi qui ai pris le dernier de ses gâteaux au chocolat préférés.

Il y a une tension compacte dans la pièce, et je m'y sens piégé.

Les yeux de Harry ne se détachent pas de Thomas tandis qu'il s'avance un peu plus dans mon bureau et ferme la porte derrière lui, son regard sombre et froid rivé au bleu foncé.

Alors que la porte se ferme, je souhaite instinctivement me trouver de l'autre côté. Que je sois loin de la scène qui va se dérouler.

Même si je ne peux pas le voir, je peux sentir la magie étinceler de Harry, je peux sentir la lourdeur de son poids parcourir la pièce.

Quand je fixe Thomas, il est facile de lire la peur sur son visage et dans ses yeux, et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il puisse aussi sentir la magie émanant du brun qui se tient à présent à un pas à peu près de moi.

-Je pense, pour votre propre bien monsieur White, que vous devriez reconsidérer la menace que vous avez lancée envers Draco et moi-même », fait Harry d'une voix calme et presque dangereusement basse, une voix qui ferait se ratatiner et couiner comme une souris les hommes les plus endurcis.

Thomas n'a pas l'air de faire autre chose ; ce doit être une émotion nouvelle pour lui, pourtant –se retrouver vraiment à bout et expérimenter la peur. Je crois qu'il le mérite bien.

Pourtant j'essaie à présent de penser à la façon dont il parvient à afficher cette expression supérieure quelque peu inacceptable. Si je faisais face à ce côté de Harry, je serais parti depuis longtemps.

-C'est juste parce que tu as battu Tu-Sais-Qui, Potter. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es imbattable. Ça signifie simplement que personne n'a poussé les bons boutons.

C'est moi ou ça semble avoir un sens ?

Et si c'est le cas, Harry n'a pas de réaction à la découverte de cette faiblesse.

-Ça se peut, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

Ça devient intéressant. Mais je n'aime pas ce sourire qu'affiche Thomas.

-Oh mais je connais déjà ta plus grande faiblesse, et c'est ce joli garçon là-bas.

Et me voilà soudainement ramené dans la conversation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie.

-Je serais bien plus inquiet concernant vos propres faiblesses, monsieur White », fait Harry.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Thomas commence à agir avec suffisance à présent. Il fait comme ça quand il pense qu'il a gagné quelque chose.

-J'ai appelé les autorités il y a deux minutes, votre appel a été localisé et vous devriez vous attendre à avoir de la compagnie d'un moment à l'autre maintenant.

Oh ! C'est malin.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillent et avant qu'une seconde ne s'écoule sa tête disparaît et la connexion au réseau de Cheminées est coupée, nous laissant seuls moi et Harry en train de fixer les flammes oranges.

-Tu as vraiment appelé les autorités ? » demandai-je, me tournant pour le regarder.

Harry se détourne lentement de la cheminée, ses yeux revenant peu à peu à leur vert éclatant habituel et ses traits doux réapparaissant tandis qu'il me sourit. Cet homme change d'humeur comme la trotteuse d'une horloge.

-Oui, ils devraient être là-bas, maintenant », dit-il l'air presque content de lui.

Mais ensuite ce constat attire mon attention. Si Harry a appelé les autorités il y a deux minutes, alors ça signifie qu'il était…

-Qu'as-tu entendu au juste ? « demandai-je, craignant légèrement la réponse.

Les traits de Harry s'adoucissent encore plus tandis qu'il marche vers moi et tourne la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis jusqu'à lui faire face, et ensuite il s'agenouille, ses yeux rivés aux miens.

-J'en ai entendu la plus grande partie », dit-il, ayant même l'air sérieux, et un Harry sérieux est un Harry effrayé. Mais une fois encore je suppose qu'il a toutes les raisons d'être sérieux.

Mais il a _tout_ entendu ? Je lèche mes lèvres sèches tout en me détournant de son regard intense.

-Je… », et je n'ai sérieusement rien à dire sur ça, il a tout entendu.

Je me rappelle lui avoir parlé de Thomas, ceci étant la raison pour laquelle il connaissait son nom de famille. Mais je n'étais jamais entré dans les détails, je ne voulais vraiment pas…mais je crois que ce serait bien de le mettre au courant, hein ?

Chouette.

Á suivre…


End file.
